User blog:DudeWithASuit/DudeWithASuit vs Meatholl
DudeWithASuit vs Meatholl 'is the first installment of ''Get Rekt Rap Battles and the first episode of Season One. It features current well-dressed administrator, DudeWithASuit, facing off against Fedora master and Sloth God, Meatholl. It was released May 2nd, 2015. Cast DudeWithASuit as himself Meatholl as himself The Chorus Dudes as themselves J1coupe as himself (cameo) Loygansono55 as himself (cameo) Mrpietcaptain as himself (cameo) Scrawland Scribblescratch as himself (cameo) ClarinetGurl as herself (cameo) Lyrics '''DudeWithASuit: Yo man it's Dwassy G and I'mma be brutally truthful. But when I win you'll be giving me your seal of approval! Why do you even want to rap against me, Jorn? You're nothing but a hassle, Knowing you're the guy who's only known for making shit battles! You're an okay rapper, but going out with a 13-year-old? I think you may be insane, I'm the better administrator, and the better user; clearly I'm the upgrade! You're in the DWAS era now, can't you see my crown!? My God, you're so fat, you're even slowing ''me ''down! 'Meatholl:' Betta suit up, 'cause I'm certified to screw with you! Silce you into pieces so fast Shia could learn a thing or two. The ender of your Era is who you've got before ya, Got Men singing in a Chorus: He's got a Plethora of fedoras! But no need to tip the battle's favor to the player to the core, ha! Since YOU WROTE ALL THE VERSES AND STILL LOST TO THOR, BRAH! I play with lines like fire toys, acquire ploys to reach my highest joy, I like little girls, but I guess I'll have to do with a choir boy. 'DudeWithASuit:' That's the best you got? Then I've clearly won this rapping bout! 'Cause this isn't the Second Wiki Tourney, so you can't cheat your way out! I don't even want to talk to you, man, I go on your page and this is what I see: "I do dudes", well, bitch, better stay the fuck away from me! Actually, I take that back, you have the right to be condemned! So don't you dare think about giving another user a PM! Or I'll whirl and twirl your ass right out of this world, But don't worry, I'll be sure to take good care of your ClarinetGurl! 'Meatholl:' Who thought me being in his shit series of flattery? (GREGORY!) And who's the epitome of absolute faggotry? (GREGORY!) Rappin' isn't your strong suit, so best me? I bring gore galore! So go back to filling your profile page with battles that aren't even yours! I can scare people in just a giffy, brought the Twitter back in town, You DWASSHOLE, Meatholl runs the streets, keep your rappin' Underground! You got no posse, Dwassy! You'll regret you ever crossed me! I'm from the Netherlands, GREG, I'm used to handling Soft G's! 'DudeWithASuit:' I won't even question how the hell you're not already blocked; But it won't make any difference when I leave this piece of Meat chopped! And after your demotion, you became more of a failure than before, When you turned to being a troll and wanting another Wiki War! Even if you bring back-up, I'll still leave you in awe! So go ahead and bring Jason, Barry, Jari, or Scraw! Time for you to keep your mouth shut; and the only part of you that gives me fright Is you're out-rapped by a guy who can't spell his own name right! 'Meatholl:' Whatever you fucking say; this Navy Seal of Approval can't be beaten! It's Dharma and Greg, not Drama and Greg! Stop 'causing shit, Jesus! Spit shit like that and there's no Community Discussion needed, This empty suit who's trying to BORE ME is nothing but conceited, Barry's better with people, Jason's more respected, Jari's better treated! "Why are you here?" keeps on repeating! I'll have all you sixteen fuckers defeated! I left the Wiki with no admin and I left the admin in awe! You winning versus me? That's like Jason doing your suggestion: Nah. Poll Trivia *This is a battle. *'YOU SHOULD SERIOUSLY COMMENT WHO WON PLEASE. <3 <3 <3' Related videos Category:Blog posts